


Trick or Treat, Bitch

by TaoAndThen



Series: Twisting the Knife: Sharpening the Blade [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoAndThen/pseuds/TaoAndThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My life has been kinda blah lately so to cheer myself up I wrote this stupid little bit of AU fluff involving Levi and my AoT OC, Saskia.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> My life has been kinda blah lately so to cheer myself up I wrote this stupid little bit of AU fluff involving Levi and my AoT OC, Saskia.

If there was one valuable lesson Levi had ever taken away from a commercial holiday, it was that he hated children. 

Hated them. 

Valentine’s Day dyed the world pink. Christmas made it impossible to go anywhere without hearing their incessant whining and screaming. But the worst offender of them all was Halloween. 

Candy. Everywhere. 

Sticky, melting, gooey, candy. 

If there was one valuable lesson Saskia had ever taken away from living with Levi, it was that she hated him on Halloween.

Hated him. 

She wasn’t one for dressing up and going trick-or-treating, not now in her mid-twenties (the cutoff year was nineteen), but the mid-autumnal celebration of capitalism and sorbitol exploited her Achilles’ Heel. 

Did he care that their apartment was full of vanilla spice and vanilla bean scented candles and handsoap? So long as she didn’t complain about his need to fill up every vacant corner of every cabinet, counter, and closet with cleaning supplies he wouldn’t care if she remodeled the apartment into an inflatable funhouse. It just had to be sanitary. 

But he did care that Saskia, while not impulsive but mildly indulgent, had access to a credit card. This credit card was connected to a bank account. This bank account held a decent sum of savings she had accumulated over the years. And these savings could be offered in exchange for candy. 

Lots and lots of Halloween candy. On sale, discounts, buy one get one free Halloween candy. 

“Ymir and Historia are going trick-or-treating this year.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“They’re going as the Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood. Isn’t that cute?” 

“Uh huh.”

“Remember when we used to go trick-or-treating as kids?” 

“Barely.” 

She rolled her eyes. “You ruin Halloween now, you ruin the Halloween of my childhood…You just plain ruin Halloween.” She slumped down on the living room couch, sulking in the corner. “The Grinch is supposed to steal Christmas you know, not Halloween.” 

“I wanted to come early this year.” He was sitting on the other end of the couch reading, doing his best to ignore her. He had already put duct tape over the doorbell and hung a sign on their door that read ‘GET OFF MY LAWN’ to ward off trick-or-treaters (oh the joys of living on the bottom floor of an apartment complex!). Now he just had to put up with her whining for a few more hours and the nightmare would be over… 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “I hate you.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“I mean it. I _really_ hate you.” 

“I _really_ believe you.” 

“You’re the worst.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I hate you so much.” 

“Of course you do.” 

Even if she couldn’t ruin his entire day like he had hers, she could still ruin a few seconds of it. 

“There’s a stain on your shirt.” 

“WHAT?!” He frantically examined his clothes only to find they were ungodly clean. As well they should be. 

Face as red as a fire truck and legs pulled up to her trembling chest, she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth and tried her damndest not to laugh, backing as far as she could against the couch as his eyes slowly narrowed into a malevolent glower. 

“I don’t know what you’re getting so worked up about. You can go out if you want.” 

“Can I have my credit card back?” 

“No. You’re just going to repeat that shit you pulled last year and buy over seventy dollars worth of diabetes.” 

“It was vanilla and it was on sale! _On sale_! You would have done the same if they were cleaning supplies.” 

“Go to Hell.” 

“See? I’m right.” 

Now, you might be asking yourself why someone so seemingly apathetic and short-tempered would be (willingly) living with someone so perky and fun-loving. And that’s a very fair question. The answer can be found seventeen years in the past, when they met in kindergarten. Their association hardly even reached acquaintance level as the most socializing they had done was Saskia asking Levi for a crayon. But that changed on Halloween. 

Four-year-old Saskia decided to be a soldier for Halloween that year, after her older brother decided he was going join the military after graduating high school. If anything her costume looked more like Rambo, nowhere near an authentic military uniform, but so long as she was able to smear thick black lines under her eyes and wear a pretty flower crown (for camouflage, naturally) she didn’t care. 

Five-year-old Levi, being the asocial butterfly that he was, didn’t go trick-or-treating. Ever. He also very fond of the little girl with the black hair and the green eyes who never stopped smiling, because smiling is creepy, so when she showed up on his doorstep asking for candy he slammed it right in her face. It was one of the most satisfying moments of his young life. 

Come first grade she wasn’t as forgiving. She asked nicely, then she bribed him, but when push came to shove she blackmailed him with ‘you know, _that thing_ ’. She hadn’t actually uncovered any dirty little secrets but knew he must have at least one (doesn’t everyone?) and that was all she needed to make him agree to go with her. He still refused to dress up as anything, but since she was able to use the non-existent blackmail to make him help her sew her costume, a generic princess get-up, she let it slide. 

When second grade rolled around she realized she had uncovered her purpose, her calling. The reason that she existed, the reason she came into being, the reason she walked the Earth. She had been given a mission, one which required a great deal of wit and fortitude and tenacity. It was to get Levi to wear something for Halloween. The Pokémon craze had recently hit their school and she decided they were going as Pikachu and Ash. He refused. She mentioned the blackmail. He complied, swearing to himself that one day he would get revenge on Japan for introducing this already deranged little girl to that abomination of a franchise resulting in his forced participation. 

All through elementary school she would suggest, he would refuse, she would pout, he would yell at her, she would blackmail, then he would cave. It worked perfectly. Too perfectly. Why did the same trick work every year? It could only mean one thing. 

He really was hiding something. 

…but what? A sixth toe? A birthmark shaped like external male reproductive organs? A bizarre obsession with cleaning supplies? No, it couldn’t have been any of those. She had seen his feet. A birthmark like that is something to show off, not hide. And his hygiene obsession was no secret. 

Middle school hit and with it, puberty. Trick-or-treating had never been so awkward before. Fourth grade Saskia in a cheerleader costume was adorable (and modest, courtesy of her brother being the one to purchase it). Seventh grade Saskia reprising the cheerleader costume was…adorable and then some. Adorable Part Two. Adorable Reloaded. Adorable: Tokyo Drift. Adorable: Hellseeker. Adorable: The Winter Soldier. 

It was an expansion on a rather profitable franchise. 

He almost refused to go in eighth grade. _Almost_. Because she knew. Somehow she knew and she would continue to hold it over him. Her choice that year was tolerable however insofar as the selection itself, Jack and Sally from _Nightmare Before Christmas_. In canon the dress Sally wore went well below her knees. In department stores the dress barely reached the knee. 

High school was no different. She would use the same threat, the nature of which she still had yet to uncover, and he would reluctantly agree. It ended after graduation as they went to separate universities but once both were proud owners of a useless piece of paper saying they spent four years they had returned to their hometown, neither knowing the other was there until a fateful reunion at a coffee shop. 

His immediate thought, when he overheard the order from the person in front of him, was that she was going to get diabetes if such a sugary drink was her usual. Then he bothered to spare a fleeting moment of his attention, looking up from his phone. He was in the middle of texting an acquaintance, telling him he had moved back after graduation. 

**Erwin: So did Saskia. She’s found a nice apartment but can’t find a roommate.  
**

**Levi: In other words you disapproved of everyone she’s looked at so far.  
**

**Erwin: As I said, she can’t find one.  
**

**Levi: You’re never going to get over the fact that she’s an adult, are you?  
**

**Erwin: No, probably not.  
**

_“French vanilla bean latte with extra whipped cream. Large. And could you please put extra whipped cream on it? Oh, right, I already asked for that. Never mind!”_ Insert cute little laugh of embarrassment here. _  
_

 **Levi: I think I solved your problem.**

Nudge in the back with his elbow. _“Hey dumbass. Still need a roommate?”  
_

He she not been handling a scalding hot drink, a precious vanilla one at that, she would have squeezed the life out of him.

 **Erwin: How?**

He never received a response from Levi but after finishing her beloved coffee concoction, as that was clearly the top priority at the moment, Saskia called Erwin and told him Levi would be signing onto the lease. 

“What are you moping about anyway?” 

“Maybe I’m just being a sentimental idiot-” 

“You are.” 

“-but if it weren’t for Halloween, we wouldn’t be living together. We wouldn’t have even become friends. Every friendship has something to it that’s unique, exclusive to that relationship alone. And for me that’s been Halloween. Even when I was on the other side of the country getting my useless history degree I would always get so happy come October’s end…Sometimes I would be studying and start thinking to myself ‘Oh shit, I haven’t picked out the costumes yet!’.” 

“I was right. Sentimental idiot.” 

“It’s more or less our anniversary.” 

… 

“Of when we became friends, I meant.” 

“Tch. I know what you meant.” 

“Of course, yes, because I couldn’t have meant anything else by that statement…” She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, then broke into a wide grin when she thought of a way to shoo away the awkwardness. “I have a confession to make.” 

Saying that only made things more awkward, which she realized in hindsight after seeing the shocked look on his face. 

“I…I um…” She started to snicker. “I never had any blackmail on you. I made it up because I assumed everyone had some sort of secret to keep, you being no exception, and…And here we are seventeen years later!” 

The look on his face didn’t change. 

“Are you…serious?” 

She hid behind a throw pillow. “Please don’t kill me!” she squeaked, then peeked over the top very slowly. “But it worked every year…and you look surprised…I knew it! You were keeping a secret! I knew it, knew it, knew it! What was it?” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“What? That’s not a secret.” 

He smirked. 

She smacked herself on the forehead. “You know what I meant! But if it’s really that obvious maybe I am an idiot…” 

“It’s not a ‘maybe’.” 

“Knock it off and just tell me, would you?” 

“No. Figure it out for yourself.” 

“You’re no fun.” She huffed and trudged and to her bedroom, half tempted to call Erwin and tell him Levi was ‘being mean’ so he would give him a tongue lashing until something on her bed -something that wasn’t there before she made dinner- caught her attention. 

Attached to a blown up picture of sixteen-year-old Saskia, one Levi had taken of her on her birthday, was an assortment of various brands of little vanilla candies shaped like a heart. She heard footsteps behind her. 

“Figure it out?” 

“You had a crush on me. That was your big secret? From elementary school through high school…and even now? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I just did, in case you forgot what’s in your hands.” He brushed her bangs aside and kissed her on her _very_ bright red cheek. “Happy Halloween, dumbass.” 

“…guess it really is our anniversary,” she said with a tiny smile. “But if you’re going to kiss me, you need to have better aim than that. My lips are right here.”

 

 **-BONUS-**

“Did you ever take a look at the back of the picture?” 

“No…” Saskia, currently in a rather compromising position on her bedroom floor and trying to catch her breath, aimlessly groped around on the comforter for the photograph. She grabbed it and flipped it over. 

_Notice how the candies don’t fall off?_

Her eye twitched and she glanced down at her roommate…friend…boyfriend...thing, who was also in a very compromising position. “Levi?” 

“Hm?” 

“Did you glue these on?” 

“And if I did?” 

“Then I can’t eat them.” 

“I know. Trick or treat, bitch.” 

“I hate you so much!”


End file.
